


Coffee Shops and Farmers

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Barista Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, College Student Genji Shimada, College Student Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Jesse McCree, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Farmer Jesse McCree, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Good Parent Sojiro Shimada, Hanzo and Genji are Twins, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Minor Genji Shimada/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Minor Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Older Jesse McCree, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Submissive Hanzo Shimada, Teacher Siebren de Kuiper, Top Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Siebren de Kuiper, eventual mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a college student working at his father’s coffee shop as a barista to help with his funds. Jesse McCree is a farmer who works at Blackwatch Ranch, not having a date within two years. When McCree meets Hanzo at the coffee shop, sparks fly between the two. Now, Jesse is willing to make Hanzo his… even it means to come to the coffee shop every single day.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter O N E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with an Overwatch fanfic! So, I was thinking that… maybe that I should make a Coffee Shop AU, just for the fuck of it. I still wanted to do a McHanzo fanfiction, since Sunrise in the West. So I thought why not do a coffee shop fanfiction?
> 
> Anyways, let’s get on with this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used for the story. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment as well as the people behind them such as Michael Chu and Jeff Kaplan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning that there will be mature content. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else… please enjoy this modern fanfiction of Older!McCree and Young!Hanzo.

 **Summary:** Hanzo Shimada is a college student working at his father’s coffee shop as a barista to help with his funds. Jesse McCree is a farmer who works at Blackwatch Ranch, not having a date within two years. When McCree meets Hanzo at the coffee shop, sparks fly between the two. Now, Jesse is willing to make Hanzo his… even it means to come to the coffee shop every single day.

**Coffee Shops and Farmers**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER O N E

The warm and crisp aroma of brewing coffee whiffed through Hanzo’s nose while he stood behind the counter of the Shimada Coffeehouse. It was calm Friday morning and Hanzo was already standing looking bored to the core. While his younger fraternal twin, Genji was sitting the back with his headphones on and playing Super Smash Bros on his Nintendo Switch, Hanzo remained standing, looking ahead at the crowd of the shop… and it wasn’t too much of a crowd. Only a few people were here and it was already 8:00 in the morning. As the coffee slowly began to burn, Hanzo just groaned in complete agitation.

“‘Come work at the coffee shop’, he says. ‘You’ll enjoy interacting with other people,’ he says. ‘You will become more responsible’, he says. Ugh! I should’ve taken a job at a local McDonald’s when I had the chance,” Hanzo grumbled, holding the bridge of his nose, leaning near the cash register.

“Why would you wanna do that, _anija_?,” Genji questioned, taking off his headphones after hearing his brother’s rant. “Dad wanted you to work with the family, you know?”

Hanzo whirled his gaze to Genji, his annoyance still lingering, "Sure, but Father didn't tell me that the business would be this… this… bland," he replied to the green-haired, Shimada who looked at him in his calm demeanor. "I don't get why he wanted to start this coffee shop business in the first place."

“Because he wanted to do what's best for the family?" Genji articulated in an obvious tone before sighing. "Look, I know you wanted to finish college, but I have to be honest: McDonald's ain't shit when it comes to paying. Have you even read the newspaper? The employees are walking out on the business because they're not getting paid enough. Hell, even Starbucks pays better than them."

“I’m no fan of media news, Genji,” Hanzo retorted back. “But this is getting ridiculous. We barely have any customers since we opened!”

Genji rubbed the temples of his head as he rose from his seat, “Anija, it’s 8 in the morning. It’s only been two hours since we opened the place and you here are complaining like one of those spoiled heiresses on reality shows. Seriously, aren’t you supposed to be the ‘mature’ one?” he spat out at his older twin, who scowled at Genji. God, he can be a little shit sometimes.

“Oh, fuck you! I’m not the one who’s sitting on my ass playing video games when I’m supposed to be _working_ like I’m supposed to!” Hanzo retaliated, making Genji flinch and scowl back.

“Hey, dad wanted me to make the coffee because I’m good at making it!” the younger Shimada shouted back. “Besides, it’s quiet here so I don’t see the problem here!”

“Ugh! Genji you are such a child!”

“Says the one who was complaining earlier!”

Their bickering began to fill in the air, catching the ears of some customers who listened and just ignored it for Hanzo and Genji argue whenever they're working and it was very common in the coffee house since they're the only ones working behind the counter. Their shouting match soon transitioned from English to Japanese within seconds and Hanzo was already getting more irritated every time Genji tries to outright him. If standing behind the register with no customers wasn't more annoying, dealing with a brother who is the complete opposite is the perfect way to get on one's nerves.

Meanwhile, outside of the shop, a tall male standing around 6'2" had come out of a large red pickup truck, yawning loudly in a low baritone voice, showing off his tiredness. Scratching his thick beard, he walked onto the sidewalk, the sound of the spurs on his cowboy boots jingling as he took one step. He sighed heavily for he wasn't a morning person and he needed a nice cup of coffee to start his morning. Jack, his adoptive father talked him in going to going to the coffee shop opened by a man named Sojiro Shimada. The cowboy looked very skeptical about going into the shop, but his fatigue was getting to him.

With a deep breath, he entered the shop, the sound of a small bell chiming on the top of the door. He was met with the warm aroma of the freshly brewed coffee and roasted coffee beans. The inside of the coffee shop had a very beautiful blend of Japanese and Western colliding around him and the calmness of the crowd making him very comfortable with this place. However, he was caught by the sounds of the Shimada brothers arguing with one another which had been going on. It was a pretty much awkward moment for the cowboy, but he kept his composure.

“Um, pardon me,” he spoke up after clearing his throat and the Shimada twins turned their attention to the cowboy, who was looking at him. “I’m sorry t’ break your little scuffle, but I like ta order some coffee?”

Hanzo looked at the cowboy and he quickly regained his composure, looking slightly embarrassed, "Oh, y-yes. Please forgive our insolence," he spoke with a slight red blush. "W-what do you like to order?"

The cowboy chuckled after glancing at Hanzo’s face, “I’ll have a large coffee, lots of cream an’ sugar,” he said with a wink.

“O-of course, that will be 5.5o please," Hanzo replied while tapping onto the cash register adding up the price. The cowboy reached into his wallet and swiped his card. Hanzo gives him the receipt and the cowboy tipped his hat.

“Thank ya… er… Hanzo,” the cowboy said reading Hanzo’s name tag.

Hanzo blushed even harder, “Genji… o-one large coffee, add lots of cream and sugar,” he stammered out and Genji snickered from the background.

"Gotcha, bro.”

The cowboy remained standing in front of Hanzo and he remained smiling, “Ya know, I’m kinda jealous of your bond with your brother,” he spoke in his low tone which still dripped in a Southern drawl. “After seein’ your little quarrel with him, I couldn’t help but just smile.”

Hanzo blinked his eyes, “What do you mean? My brother is a pain in the ass,” he turned his head away from the cowboy. “He’ll do anything to get attention from anyone, including my father.”

“Is that right? That makes me pretty envious of ya, I was born an only child in my family. After that, my folks passed,” the cowboy replied and Hanzo felt his heart sank a little bit.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the elder Shimada twin said.

The cowboy shook his head, “No need ta feel sorry. I was already accepted to a wonderful family,” he said with a smile. “I work at a farm not too far from here. It's run by two guys who are like my dads or somethin'."

“Two dads? Your foster parents are gay?” Hanzo questioned and the cowboy nodded.

“Yep, gayer than leprechauns marchin’ on Pride day. Tell me, do ya work here more often?”

Hanzo could feel his heart beating rapidly as the cowboy looked at him, brown meeting brown. Thankfully, the shop didn't have any more customers coming at this hour and the older twin kept looking at the cowboy before speaking up to him, "M-my family owns this shop. My father does. My brother and I have been working here since we graduated high school which was the time my father opened this shop," he explained to the man. "What got you into coming here?"

“Well, one of my dads told me about this place. ‘Cause the last coffee shop I went ta’ closed down, the coffee tasted like dirt. Not the best kind. So I decided ta come here. Heard that your coffee is pretty good,” the cowboy replied.

Hanzo smiled a bit, “The Shimada Coffeehouse does have a bit of a reputation of having great coffee,” he said with a soft laugh before turning his head to the other side. “GENJI! Hurry up with the order! The cowman is waiting!”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Genji called out and returned with the cowboy’s drink. “Sorry for the long wait, sir. Had to do some refills for the coffee.”

The cowboy takes the hot beverage, “Thank ya kindly,” he said and took a nice drink of the coffee and within seconds, his eyes lit up. He looked at Hanzo, a broad and bright smile drawn across his face, “Wow, that’s some good coffee ya made. Better than that damn dirt I tasted.”

Hanzo found himself smiling more and Genji nudged his elbow against his side, earning a glare from the older twin. Just as the cowboy was taking another drink of his coffee, his cellphone began to ring from the right pocket of his jeans. Reaching to it, he pressed the talk button and placed it into his ear. "Hello?" he asked and then suddenly, his ears began ringing from an angry booming voice. " _JESSE MOTHERFUCKING MCCREE! Where the fuck are you!? You were supposed to be taking care of the horses in the ranch!_ ”

The yelling made the cowboy remove the phone from his ear for a brief second, and he knew that scolding belonged to, “Jesus Christ, Gabe! Ya didn’t have to yell at me like that!” he cried out on the phone after placing it back onto his ear. “And I’m at a coffee shop if you’re desperate to know.”

“ _A coffee shop? Are you fucking serious? Jack and I are working our asses off and you’re out to get some damn coffee!?_ ” Gabriel’s voice boomed from the line. “W _ho told you that you could just leave while you’re supposed to be doing your damn job?_ ”

“Fuck off, Gabe! Jack was the one who told me to get some! Unlike you, he understands how I feel in the mornin’!” the cowboy snarled back. “I needed the energy so I can do what I have ta do at the ranch because you’re always wakin’ me up in the middle of the night!”

“ _Oh, stop all your whining, McCree! Just get your sorry ass back here or I will come get you myself!_ ”

Another growl came from the cowboy, “Yeah? Well, fuck you too!” he retorted and ended the call and sighed in complete annoyance while Hanzo just looked at him. “Sorry, ‘bout that darlin’,” he said scratching the back of his head. Hanzo shook his head firmly to the cowboy and just smiled at him once more.

“No, it's okay. I'm appreciated that you liked the coffee," he spoke to him. "We worked hard into making it the best. We try not to be competitive, but my father is something else when it comes to competition. It can get quite out of hand."

“Well, consider yourself havin' a new regular here. 'Cause this is gonna be my pit stop from now on," the cowboy replied and a loud 'ba-dump' echoed in Hanzo's ears. His eyes lit up almost as if he was a puppy who has just been adopted to another family. Remembering that he was still on his shift, he cleared his throat. "Well, I am looking forward to you to come again, enjoy your coffee."

“Anytime, Hanzo," the cowboy tipped his hat and turned on his heel. But before the cowboy left the shop, Hanzo called out to him as quickly as he could.

“Oh, sir! I didn’t catch your name!”

“It’s McCree. Jesse McCree,” the cowboy introduced back to Hanzo, winking at him and left the coffee shop. Hanzo began to breathe heavily and held onto his chest. His blush returned once again as he could hear the spurs of the man’s boots jingling along with the departing footsteps until they faded out. Hanzo tried to keep himself together and Genji just whistled from out of nowhere after the cowboy left the shop.

  
“Wow, you’re lucky, _anija_. Who woulda thought you would fall for a guy like him,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Shut up, Genji. He was just being a gentleman, that’s all,” Hanzo lets out a huff and Genji snorted.

"Does cussing someone out on the phone count as a gentleman?”

Hanzo nearly lost his composure after that remark and gave Genji a very hard glare, “Oh, shut up! At least he had a reason to come to the shop!” he defended, ready to wring his brother’s neck. Genji lets out a chuckle, enjoying seeing Hanzo’s face contort whenever he’s annoyed. However, his expression softened as his glance remained onto him.

“Yeah, at least you got yourself out of boredom. And to be honest with you, I’m glad you’re able to start socializing again. Since after _that_ happened.”

Hanzo’s glare softened immediately and sighed, “That was in the past, Genji. I don’t want to think about that day,” he said softly while looking down at his hands. “All that matters to me now is that we have a new customer for our shop.”

“You think he will come back as he said?" Genji queried.

“I don’t know, Genji. But it was nice to have a conversation with him,” Hanzo said, a smile forming onto his face.

Genji smile began to grow bigger as he saw the small pink blush form on Hanzo’s cheeks, “Yep, you like the cowman, alright. There’s no doubt about it,” he teased once again and Hanzo his shoved him away. “Back to work, Genji. Father will be coming down soon,” he said and the green-haired Shimada smirked at him.

“Yeah. Just wait until I tell him everything that happened,” Genji snickered.

“You better not Genji!" Hanzo thundered out as the younger laughed. He groaned and turned his head back to the front view of the shop, hoping that more customers would come and eventually more entered the shop, much to Hanzo's relief. As he worked, images of the cowboy, Jesse McCree burned in his mind and he just smiled through his shift.

‘ _Jesse McCree… that’s a very nice name for a cowman. I sure hope he does come back_ ’, he thought to himself.

**CHAPTER ONE – E N D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the first chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers. It’s been a while since I have written an Overwatch fanfiction, so this is kinda like a breath of fresh air for me. It’s a bit short, but it’s a start and I’m really happy how it came out, even though it’s not the best. And the conversation between McCree and Hanzo, I did my best on that too.
> 
> Anyways, that's it for the first chapter and I am looking forward to making this story more enjoyable for you guys!
> 
> Comment, add kudos, bookmark, whatever and I will bring on the second chapter!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers! The first chapter was a huge hit and I’m highly happy for the reception and I thank everyone for their kudos, bookmarks, and comments, and because of it, I have been given the motivation in starting the second chapter of the story!
> 
> Okay, enough chatter… let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used for the story. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment as well as the people behind them such as Michael Chu and Jeff Kaplan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning that there will be mature content. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else… please enjoy this modern fanfiction of Older!McCree and Young!Hanzo.

**Coffee Shops and Farmers**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER T W O 

It had been days since the cowboy had visited the Shimada Coffeehouse. The business since that day began to gain its crowd, much to Hanzo’s delight and Genji relief because he didn’t want to hear his older twin’s ranting. Hanzo had been busy taking orders and giving the change while Genji on his job making the hot beverages and sometimes being able to flirt with some young college guys and girls, earning some good whacks on the head from Hanzo, followed by his hard scolding which led to their little bickering before getting back to work.

As the crowding died down finally, Hanzo sighed, thinking about when will cowboy – McCree would return. The images of him didn't leave his mind. The sound of the spurs jingling when he stepped in and the velvety low voice with the Southern drawl got him captivated, giving him high hopes of him returning and more interesting thoughts began to play in his mind, more like very provocative thoughts, making him blush. "Yo! Anija!" Genji said with a smile, causing Hanzo to jump in a startle.

“Genji! What the shit!?” the elder Shimada twin exclaimed while clutching his chest. “Didn’t father teach you on not scaring people to death?”

"Um no?" Genji replied while leaning against the front counter, "I just thought I'd come to see how you're doing. As a good brother should."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “Oh, come off it Genji. Why would you need to know?” he side-eyed Genji, his annoyance began to show on his face. “As you can see I am doing fine, thank you very much. So, why do you need to know anything else, besides focusing on the family business?”

“Well, I wanna know if that cowman is ever gonna come back after his first visit here. He said that he liked the coffee, so why hasn’t he returned?” Genji asked Hanzo in concern. “I mean, he was the one that swept you off your feet.”

“He told me that he works at a farm,” Hanzo replied to Genji. “His two foster fathers run one, so maybe… he must have been busy. But he did promise that he would come back.”

“It’s been almost a week, anija. I doubt that the cowman is ever gonna come back. People come and go, you know.”

Hanzo glared at his younger twin, “But he’s different. The cowman… er McCree has that our coffee shop will be his rest stop. He said so the last time he was here,” he spoke to him while the latter just rolled his eyes.

“Right, if you say so, bro.”

Eyebrows furrowed, “What is with you, Genji? You’re acting like McCree is going to just forget about me after our first meeting,” Hanzo spat out and Genji just looked a bit taken aback by the change of his voice.

“Seriously. Do you honestly think he's gonna notice your feelings?" Genji questioned. "I'm just asking."

“And you are asking me that? When you haven’t been in a _real_ relationship?” Hanzo brought up and Genji sputtered out.

“Oh, come on! I have been in a relationship!”

“Really, when was last time you dated anyone?” Hanzo rose a brow and Genji suddenly froze as he began to remember the last relationship he was in and he began to realize that he had never been in one and the elder Shimada twin smirked.

“Hmph, that’s what I thought. How about you try getting into a relationship before getting on me on who I like.”

Genji puffed his cheeks, "Jerk," he muttered and walked back to his station and Hanzo let out a sigh of relief as he gets himself ready to start his shift. He began to think about the cowboy, wondering when he will ever return to the shop. When a couple of minutes passed, Hanzo took orders from other customers who have shown up to get their drinks for the day as Genji went on with his part. After the customers left, Hanzo sighed and his hopes start to slowly wane. He had looked out the door and no one has shown up.

“He’s not coming,” he muttered to himself. “Guess, Genji was right about him forgetting about me.”

Just as Hanzo was going to give up on waiting, he heard the doors open, making Hanzo turn around and his world completely froze within seconds – The cowboy, Jesse McCree was standing right before him, his smile tracing across his beard shown on his face when he saw Hanzo looking straight at him. The cowboy walked up to the front counter and Hanzo could feel his heart skipping a beat when hearing the rhythmic jingling from the large footsteps of McCree’s boots as he made a complete stop.

“Hey there, Hanzo. I told ya I’d be back,” he said in his signature Southern drawl.

Hanzo looked at McCree up and down and he could see the slight dirt stains on the taller male’s jeans and red plaid flannel, “Y-yes it has been a while, what happened?” he asked.

“Been working at th' farm fer about a week," McCree replied. "My dads have been workin' me ta death. Well...one of my dads has been workin' me."

“Wow, that sounds pretty harsh,” Hanzo commented.

“It's nothin', I managed ta sneak my way outta there before they could even notice. I wasn't gonna miss my chance returnin' to my favorite place," McCree spoke to the Shimada, who remained blushing. "Well… w-what do you like to order?" the latter asked. McCree smiled, even more, when Hanzo asked him the question, "I'll have the same order as before," he said with a wink. "S-sure… that will be 5.50 please," Hanzo said in a slight sputter and McCree paid with his card, his smile not leaving his face.

“Genji! Large coffee, with lots of cream and sugar!”

“Yeah, sure thing, anija!" Genji waved back at Hanzo and began to work on the order and the next thing Hanzo sees is the cowboy leaning against the counter, just inches away from each other. "W-what?" Hanzo questioned. "You can't lean against the counter."

“Oh? Can’t a guy try ta talk ta someone beautiful as yerself?” McCree questioned.

“Why? I’m not attractive at all,” Hanzo lied but the cowboy shook his head. “Now why in Sam Hill will ya think that ya ain’t attractive?”

“I barely even know you, McCree. And you’re out here flirting with me.”

“Aw, come off it, darlin’. This is th’ first time in two years that I have met someone as beautiful as ya,” McCree spoke, causing Hanzo to cease his soon-to-be protest and just stared at McCree, making clear of what he had said to him.

“Two years? What do you mean?”

“It’s kind of a long story. I was in a relationship with my last boyfriend and well, it didn’t work out,” McCree scratched the back of his head. “The guy was kinda a broodin’ anti-social if I could remember.”

“And you’ve been single for two years? That’s not even that bad,” Hanzo said, folding his arms while on the inside, he was hopping up in down in complete joy that the cowboy was indeed gay.

“You have no idea. Since my breakup, my dads have been beggin’ me on getting a boyfriend in which I didn’t even bother ta find one… that is until I met you,” McCree said and Hanzo cleared his throat.

“That is indeed hard to deal with, but there is no reason to have you get all close to me,” the Shimada conjured and McCree rose a brow and a soft smirk shown on his face. “Oh… how close ya want me ta be, darlin’?” he asked in a purr.

“McCree.. there are people here,” Hanzo exclaimed, scanning his eyes from each side and the cowboy just chuckled.

“Don’t worry, they ain’t lookin’, sugar,” McCree purred. “It’s just us talkin’ and I thought we get ta know each other a little bit.”

Hanzo felt McCree placing his gloved hand on top of him, caressing it slightly and the Shimada could feel himself blushing more, “Tell me, Han. What can a guy do ta get ta know ya? I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about ya since that day. Every day back in th’ farm, I keep picturin’ yer face and I knew that yer th’ one for me,” McCree confessed and Hanzo’s eyes widened even more.“Y-you aren’t serious, are you?” the Shimada asked.

McCree's gaze never left Hanzo's, "I'm dead serious, Hanzo. I've fallen for ya already and there ain't a sign of me stoppin'," he spoke and Hanzo could hear the seriousness in his voice. He didn't know what to say, this all so sudden for him but he knew that he has already fallen hard for the cowboy the first day he met him. He didn't want to reject him because he had come all the way to come see him again. It was love at first sight for him and there was no turning back for him. He continued to look at McCree and he remained calm.

“Okay, if you are serious? Then, I want you to prove it to me," he spoke clearly and the cowboy's smile turned to a playful smirk.

“Oh? Is that a challenge I’m hearin’?”

Hanzo continued to keep his composure, “Y-yes. It is a challenge. Show me that you really like me and then I will think about getting to know you,” he spoke to the cowboy and the older man’s eyes glint for a brief second followed by his inner self smirking as he was ready to take the Shimada for himself. Genji soon returns to the counter with McCree’s order and he looked up to see the cowboy in the flesh and he nearly dropped the drink which Hanzo quickly catches it.

“Watch it, Genji!” he scolded the green-haired twin.

“You! Y-you really came back!” Genji exclaimed to McCree who looked at him confidently.

“Sure did, and thank ya kindly,” McCree said and then turned back to Hanzo. “Be prepared, Hannybee. You’ll be seein’ me here every day.”Hanzo blinked his eyes and his blush returned, “Every day? What do you mean every day?”

“You’ll find out… soon enough,” McCree said with a wink and with that he leaves the shop, leaving Hanzo silent of what the cowboy had said.

“Um… anija? What did the cowman mean by ‘every day’?” Genji questioned and Hanzo didn’t answer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Within the next few days, McCree returned to the Shimada Coffeehouse, ordering the same thing and flirting with the elder Shimada, much to latter’s embarrassment. Genji found himself surprised that the cowboy had returned to the shop and soon smirked at Hanzo, knowing that McCree is _definitely_ in love with his brother. And he was enjoying every single bit of it. As the days progressed, McCree continued to show up at the coffee shop and Hanzo couldn’t take the overwhelming feeling out of him.

As the next week came, Hanzo began to realize that McCree wasn't joking when he said that he was serious about him and he began to start accepting his feelings for the farmer. He started to become more comfortable with his company despite him being on his shift and Genji would often start teasing him. Even though it got him distracted from his work, Hanzo was enjoying his company. The business still went well and the customers left satisfied, while some of them giggled, mainly to how McCree's flirting with Hanzo and how they find it 'romantic'.

As the day came to an end, Hanzo had finally ended his shift and was looking forward to class tomorrow. As he wrapped everything up, McCree approached him. "You're still here, McCree? I thought you were heading back to the ranch?" Hanzo said to the cowboy.

“I am actually,” McCree said with a smile and a chuckle to go with it. “I just thought I’d see ya before I head off.”

As Hanzo puts away his apron, he glanced at McCree, “Oh? And what is it that you want? Another coffee with extra cream and sugar?” he asked him jokingly.

“You're a hoot, Han. I thought I'd try ta take ya out sometimes. Ya know like a date?" McCree asked and Hanzo blinked for a moment before a blush came across his face.

“A-a date? Me?”

McCree nodded, “Ya didn’t think that I was gonna go alone, do ya?” he said with a side smirk.

“Well… no. It’s just that it’s pretty sudden. I know you said that you were serious about me, but I’ve never been asked out for a long time,” Hanzo stated, trying to hide his blush and McCree grinned.

“Heh, you’re in fer a treat, darlin’! I’ve been thinkin’ about it fer a very long time,” the cowboy spoke. “Trust me, I ain’t gonna do anythin’ to make ya think I’m some creep.”

Hanzo blinked and his blush darkened even more, “N-nani!? No, no no! Why would you think that I would think of you as some creep? You’re way too sexy to even act like one!” he stammered out and Genji ends up laughing in the background hysterically, leaving the elder Shimada more embarrassed and McCree just smiled even more.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Um… y-yes…,” Hanzo stammered looking away.

“Well then, why don’t I take ya out? I know a really good place that ya might like a lot,” McCree slowly placed his gloved hand on top of Hanzo’s caressing it slowly. The latter was silent as he looked at McCree then at his hand that was holding onto his which made his heart pound like crazy, while hearing Genji mouth out, "Just say yes!" to him. After seconds of silence, Hanzo took a deep breath and looked at McCree.

“Okay, I-I will go on a date with you,” he said and that made the cowboy smile even more.

“Then, it’s settled! Shall I pick ya up here?”

“Yes, I actually live here, so it shouldn’t be a problem,” Hanzo stated. “My father is usually away most of the time because he’s meeting with the investors to help expand the business. So, you shouldn’t have to worry about him.”

“Well then, I’ll see ya tomorrow,” McCree chimed and Hanzo’s eyes widened.

“T-tomorrow?” the elder Shimada twin stammered.

“Eyup. Tomorrow's Friday which is perfect for our date!" McCree stated. "Besides, it's better than having dates any other days of th' week."

Genji shrugged, "I'm gonna have to agree with the cowman here, anija. Fridays are perfect for dates, so why not?" he suggested and Hanzo just stared at him. "And _you_ are still talking about me, while you haven’t gone on a date yourself,” he jibed at Genji who waved his hand at him.

“Whatever. He’s all yours, cowman!” Genji turned to McCree, giving him a thumbs-up and the cowboy.

McCree chuckled, “Alright then. Well, I’m headin’ off, I don’t wanna have my dads gettin’ on me fer bein’ late. Until tomorrow, Hanzo,” he spoke, winking at Hanzo before leaving the shop, the sound of the spurs jingling as he walked out which became very hypnotic for the Shimada, his heart beginning to pound out of lovelorn. He gripped onto his chest, trying to keep himself in control. He was asked out on a date and it was pretty much a big deal for him because he hadn’t been out on a date since he was with his last ex-boyfriend. Deep inside, his inner self was excited while he was very nervous.

“You excited, anija?” Genji questioned his brother.

“J-just go upstairs. I’ll be up there in a second," Hanzo replied and Genji just smirked as he walked up the stairs. Once the doors close, Hanzo took a deep breath and exhaled as a smile appeared on his face. He began to feel the excitement rushing through his veins while a small blush appeared on his face. He thought that love would just come and go, but turned out that it was giving him another chance.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

[[ **END OF CHAPTER TWO** ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, That is the second chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers! Whew! it's finally finished and I am so glad I stopped it where McCree asked Hanzo out on a date! Yeah, it's short but I'm happy how it turned out to be. Again, sorry for not being able to update soon! Procrastination had been a complete bitch and people are going crazy over the coronavirus situation. And just to be clear, this is kinda a slow burn so there won't be any sex scenes until later, in the meantime, McCree and Hanzo will be going out on romantic dates! And don't worry, there will be other pairings and Genji will find his love as well!
> 
> So anyways, thank you guys for waiting patiently and I promise to update a little faster! And that’s it for this chapter and I will be working on the third chapter soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	3. Chapter T H R E E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there guys! Skye here with a brand new chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers! I’m really excited in having Jesse and Hanzo going out on their first date. Also, I will introduce the appearance of Jack and Gabriel as well as Lena, Lucio and Hana! I can’t keep it in, so I’m just gonna start anyways! 
> 
> Onward with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used for the story. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment as well as the people behind them such as Michael Chu and Jeff Kaplan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning that there will be mature content. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else… please enjoy this modern fanfiction of Older!McCree and Young!Hanzo.

**Coffee Shops and Farmers**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER T H R E E

Another morning has started in the metropolitan area of Gibraltar City and in the outskirts of the city, stood a large ranch where the sun peeked from behind.

The Blackwatch Ranch was at its early hours and one of its ranchers, happened to be McCree was in the horse stable, taking care of the horses. He hummed happily as he was brushing one of the horses' coats while feeding them their main breakfast – hay. He pets them softly while continuing to work in the stable as he was already in cloud nine, and the reason is: he's going on a date with Hanzo tonight. The plan was already made and he had already thought of taking him to Blizzard World, one of the newest theme parks that had made its grand opening about a week ago.

As he thought of how his date with Hanzo will go, he couldn’t help but giggle. He could picture him sharing his first kiss with the Shimada and even going a bit further with him. As he continued to groom and feed the horses, footsteps began to approach the farmer.

“Well, someone is in a good mood today.”

McCree looked up to see a man with full white hair and two scars on his face that let out a smile across his face. “Oh. Mornin’, Jack,” he spoke to the man. “What brings ya here? Where’s Gabe?” he questioned.

Jack Morrison folded his arms, “Don’t worry about him, Jesse. I told him he should stay in bed to give you a break. And second, I thought I’d come by to help you with the horses,” he replied, leaving McCree giving the man a small smile.

“Thank ya, I needed an extra hand anyway,” the cowboy said.

As Jack began to help McCree in taking care of the horses which might take all day for them to do, he continued to shift his eyes towards the cowboy who sighed happily, “So… I heard you have been going to the coffeehouse for the last week. Did you really enjoy the coffee over there?” he queried.

McCree blushed slightly, “Yeah, I did. It was one of the best damn coffee that I ever tasted, but it ain’t just that. I also met someone at the shop and… God, I can’t even describe it,” he said.

“Oh? You finally met someone there?” Jack asked listening carefully. “Who is this lucky guy?”

“Well… he’s very cute. I mean _very_ cute," McCree kept going as he remembered Hanzo's face and smiled. "His presence and how he just spoke caught my attention and… he's Japanese," he said.

“Oh? Really? You're fluent in that language, you know? Why don't you show off your skill to him next time?" Jack said with a wink and McCree shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jack. I get embarrassed when I speak another language,” he said. “I don’t wanna offend him or nothin’.”

Jack chuckled softly, "It's alright, Jesse. I felt the same way when I first met Gabe but then after that, he and I couldn't stop," he smiled while feeding the horse. "Gabe may come off as a hardass, but he's a caring person. But I wanna talk about your crush more. What's his name?"

McCree felt his heart skip a beat after the last question and smiled even more.

“His name is Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.”

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A sneeze was heard from Hanzo for he was walking through the campus of Gibraltar College as the morning turned to the afternoon.

Walking with him was Elena “Lena” Oxton, Hana Song, and Lúcio Correia dos Santos. After a long day in college, Hanzo was finally ready to leave the campus and get relax before his first date with McCree. Thanks to Genji, the three knows about his meeting with McCree and wanting to know a lot about him. He made a mental note to strangle the little shit when he gets the chance to see him, for now, he has to deal with the flowing questions slammed onto him.

“I can’t believe it, man! You’re finally getting back into dating!” Lúcio spoke to Hanzo, giving him a big pat on the back.

“It isn't like that Lúcio. McCree isn't special or anything like that. He's just a regular guy who works at a farm," Hanzo winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

“A farmer? Well, well, well, loverboy. Looks like you hit the jackpot! Farmers are hot in our perspective!" Hana spoke with a toothy grin.

“You guys are acting like it’s a big deal for me,” Hanzo muttered in a sigh.

“It’s because it _is_ a big deal for ya! This is the first time that you have ever been asked out by anyone! Ever since that incident you had with that wanker,” Lena spoke as Hanzo could hear the sudden venom from her tongue.

“I know, but that was a long time ago. I was in high school when that happened,” Hanzo clarified as he tried to forget the memories that had happened. He could even feel the cold words echo in his mind.

_I’m glad I cheated on you. I’ve grown tired of you._

Hanzo sighed calmly as he relaxed his whole body. “It’s all in the past and I just want to forget about it,” he spoke solemnly.

“There’s nothin’ to worry about, Han. That ass ain’t here to hurt you anymore, so you don’t have to stress about it,” Lúcio smiled at Hanzo, who gazed at him and sighed once more.

“I know. Which is why I'm going on a date with McCree. He seemed to be a very nice person, and I like to get to know him before I think about starting a relationship. He has been coming to my father's coffee shop almost every day and I knew I couldn't turn him down, so I decided to go on this date."

“Oh? And where are you going?” Hana asked.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t told me yet. It said that it’s a surprise,” Hanzo replied.

“Have you ever thought of going to Blizzard World, Hanzo?” Lena suggested, leaving the Japanese male cocking his head slightly.

“That new theme park that opened a week ago?”

Lúcio’s eyes brightened up within seconds, “Oh, I just went there when it first opened! Both Rein and I went there on our first date! You’ll love it, man! It has thrillin’ rides, the food’s out of this world, and they even have a concert stage where you get to see your favorite stars perform!” he exclaimed with a bright smile.

“Wait, aren’t you listed to perform there next week? Since your album is still on top of the charts?” Hana brought up and the DJ laughed giddily.

“Yeah, I am! I forgot about that!”

Hanzo began to think about the idea of going to Blizzard World with McCree for he is a fan of theme parks and he had been going there since he and Genji were young. Also, he has a deep love for roller coasters so it was perfect. “You know, that’s not a bad recommendation. If he is taking me out to Blizzard World, then I would be very happy,” he said.

“You should go there, man! It’s very fun and you won’t regret going!” Lúcio said with a smile.

“I’m with Luce on this one, It’s a great place for a first date,” Lena spoke with a nod.

Hanzo blushed as he thought about it more, picturing him and McCree enjoying their date at that said place and even sharing their first kiss with the farmer. “I think I will ask him about that when I meet him tonight,” he spoke right before he lets out a scream after Genji pounces onto him unannounced.

“Genji! What the shit!? Don’t scare me like that!”

Genji stuck his tongue, " _Gomen_ , _gomen_!" he chuckled and Hanzo glanced at him.

“Where were you, Genji? Hope you’re not flirting again.”

The green-haired Shimada scoffed, “I wish. I was with Professor du Keiper the whole time and he was getting on my ass over my lack of grades. The last thing I wanna hear is some old man nagging me over some grades,” Genji muttered and Hanzo just shook his head.

“Genji, you shouldn’t blame Professor de Kuiper about chewing you out because your grades are low. He wants what’s best for all of us. If father found out that you had dropped out, he wouldn’t be happy now, would he?”

Genji lets out a soft grumble, “No… but I’m not in high school anymore,” he protested at Hanzo.

“Yet, you still act like you’re 17,” Hanzo remarked.

Genji scowled, “Yeah? And what about you, loverboy? When are you gonna go on your date with that cowman?” he asked him as he walked up closer to Hanzo.

“I haven’t gotten a word from him yet,” Hanzo replied. “As I think about it, I haven’t gotten his number yesterday.”

Right after Hanzo made his declining answer, he felt a loud vibrating sound on the side of his pants and he quickly took out his phone and he had gotten a text notification from an unknown number. Sliding his thumb on the screen, he saw a small text.

_Howdy, darlin’! How’s ur afternoon comin’ along? <3 _

Almost immediately, Hanzo began to notice the greeting and responded to the text.

_McCree? Is that you?_

Within seconds, McCree texted back to Hanzo.

_The one and only!_

Hanzo replied to McCree within seconds.

_How did you get my number?_

McCree replied a second later.

_Yer brother gave yer number to be before he left fer class. So, I will be able to ping ya about our date._

After reading the text, Hanzo turned back to Genji who was talking to the others and grabbed both of his shoulders and turning him around when he approached him, “Genji Shimada, did you give that man my number when I wasn’t looking?” he asked him sternly and the younger twin smiled sheepishly. He knew that Hanzo was going to find out sooner or later.

“Yeah, I did. How is he able to get to you if he didn't get your number?" Genji replied before sticking out his tongue at Hanzo while the others chuckled. Hanzo turned back to his phone and replied to McCree.

Of course! Have you thought of where we’re going?

There was a pause for a moment and seconds later, McCree replied.

_I told ya, it’s gonna be a surprise. Just 2 remind u that I will meet u at ur shop! Make sure u dress nice, sugar! ;)_

After that text, Hanzo was left frozen. His face began to turn redder while Genji and company watched and giggled. Hanzo quickly walked past the group trying to hide his blushing face and the others calling him to wait as they began to follow him out of the gates.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was finally nighttime and Hanzo was in his room looking himself in the mirror for it was time for his first date. After getting a text that McCree as on his way to pick him up from the shop, Hanzo could feel his heart racing and the heat in his body becoming intense. He tried to keep himself calm, but this was his first date… it's natural for him to be nervous like on most dates for other people. Combing his long black hair, Hanzo made sure that there were no missed places before tying it into a low ponytail.

Grabbing his traditional dragon-print _haori_ jacket, Hanzo took one final glimpse of himself until Genji the elder Shimada twin from downstairs.

“ _Anija! Your date is here!_ ”

Hanzo gulped hotly as he felt his chest getting hot. "C-coming!" he called out and he grabbed all of the things that he needed, such as his cellphone and his keys, and walked downstairs where he saw Genji standing there and he just looked at him with a displeased look on his face.

“What? This is my best look, Genji,” Hanzo said.

“You could’ve worn something better,” Genji said with a sigh trying not to facepalm himself, making Hanzo rolling his eyes.

“And looking like some washed-up rap star? No thanks,” Hanzo said as he took a deep breath. “Besides, this is my first date… so I have to look my best.”

“Hey! I _don’t_ look like a washed-up rap star!" the green-haired twin stung out.

“Never said you were," Hanzo returned dryly as he walked out of the shop where he was met by McCree's red pick-up truck and McCree was standing next to the vehicle in his red plaid flannel, jeans and brown boots with the spurs attached to the heels. The farmer felt his whole face turn hot when he saw Hanzo looking at him with a smile on his face and his heart pondered and his smile etched on his face.

“Wow, Han. Ya look real handsome there,” he complimented, tipping his hat to the Shimada.

Hanzo couldn’t help but giggle, “Thank you, McCree. And you’re just as dashing as ever,” he spoke to the man.

“I couldn’t find anythin’ nice ta wear. And I’m glad, cause we ain’t goin’ ta some damn fancy restaurant,” McCree spoke to Hanzo with a wink.

Genji just rolled her eyes, “Are you guys gonna go on your date, or just give each other cheesy pick-up lines?” he asked the two while folding his arms, interrupting their interaction.

“We should go, darlin’. Yer brother is startin’ ta act like a little shit,” McCree said, shooting a side-eyed glare at Genji.

“Couldn’t have said it better,” Hanzo commented.

McCree walks over to the driver's side of his truck and Hanzo enters the passenger side. Once the motor was ignited, Genji waved goodbye to Hanzo who told him not to do anything stupid before the younger Shimada flipped him off as they drove away. The traffic wasn't that bad but everyone was out since it was already nighttime and from the look of the neon lights and signs, the city was indeed ready for the nightlife, and Hanzo was very excited about it.

Music started to blare from McCree’s radio starting with Billy Ray Cyrus’ Achy Breaky Heart in which McCree was singing along with the lyrics while Hanzo listened to him and just chuckled before the cowboy began serenading to him, making the Japanese male blush and giggled like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

After a long trip through the city, McCree looked at Hanzo and smiled, "Alright, Han. We're almost to the surprise," he said. "All I need for ya ta do is ta cover yer eyes."

Hanzo looked at him in slight puzzlement, “Cover my eyes? With what?” he asked.

“I got jus’ th’ thing,” McCree reached into his glove department and took out a red bandana and tied it around Hanzo’s eyes so he couldn’t see. “Now, don’t take it off until we make it,” the cowboy said with a smile.

Hanzo didn’t say anything else until McCree made a complete stop and turned off the engine. He walked over to the other side of the truck and took Hanzo out and held his hand.

“Care to explain where we are going?” Hanzo asked.

“Almost there, darlin’,” McCree said with a smile.

After a few steps, they made a stop. "Alright, Hanny. Ya can take off yer blindfold." Hanzo finally takes off the scarf from his eyes and his eyes widened of what he had seen. A large sign that said, "Blizzard World" that lit up within the night as guests went to enter through the gates after getting their tickets. He tuned to McCree who was smiling, trying to get the words out.

“SURPRISE!” the cowboy said.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Blizzard World, but I never got the chance because of school and my job!” Hanzo finally exclaimed.

“Well, yer in fer a treat! Tonight it’s open till 2 in th’ mornin’, so we can go ta any rides we want!” McCree said with a wink, leaving Hanzo smiling like a child on Christmas Day. “How about we head inside instead of standin’ around in th’ parkin’ lot?”

Hanzo nodded excitedly, “Yes, let’s go!” he spoke. After getting their small wristbands, McCree and Hanzo enter the gates of Blizzard World and the Shimada was left in complete awe in how much people were here to have fun at the new theme park.

The two began to explore every different ride they encountered and took every one of them for the last hour until Hanzo’s eyes lit up when he saw one of the roller coasters and he grabbed McCree’s arm.“McCree, let’s go on that ride!” he said excitedly, the latter looking up at the roller coaster and grinned, for he too is a fan of roller coasters.

“Ya better be ready, darlin'!" he said with a smirk and the two rushed up to the entrance and got on the ride. After they got strapped in, the roller coaster took off and began to climb up the hill before it reached the top. McCree grabbed Hanzo's hand, making the latter blush as he looked at the cowboy who looked at the beautiful view of the theme park before the coaster began to make its steep drop picking up its speed, the two males screaming and laughing as the ride went through loops and corkscrews as the entire crowd shrieked in complete excitement. Hanzo yelled out as he felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he held onto McCree’s hand while the cowboy kept on screaming a laughing.

After the ride was over, the two walked up to look at the pictures from the ride and they pointed to the picture of themselves screaming and laughing. They couldn’t help but laugh at their faces but they indeed enjoyed the ride so much.

As they talked on how much they loved the roller coaster, they spotted another ride not too far from them, “Han. How about we go on that ride there?” he asked, pointing to it and Hanzo blushed when he saw the name of the ride – the Tunnel of Endearment.

“Y-you want to go on that ride?” he stammered and McCree nodded.

“Why not? It is our first date after all,” McCree replied with a wink. “Besides, it’s perfect fer th’ both of us.”

Hanzo felt his heart beating more while the farmer’s hand never left his. He gave him another smile, “Okay, let’s go there,” he spoke in a whisper and within seconds, McCree felt his heart skip a beat. Heat began to surge through his cheeks while a blush came across his face. ‘Damn, I just wanna kiss ‘im already!’ he thought to himself. The two walked their way to the ride and told the people that they were a couple and they were given large Siberian husky stuffed animals with golden heart necklaces – each of them having a different gemstone, one being a red ruby and the other being a blue sapphire. Once they got on, the ride slowly enters through the tunnel.

Inside, it had a dark red hue mixed blending with the dark pink as slow orchestrated music began playing softly with animatronics presenting different couples sharing their love. There were even live doves that were perched while some of them flew across the rider which Hanzo found it beautiful as their ride went on. He turned around to McCree, who pulled him close and he could feel the cowboy's heartbeat.

“This ride is amazing, McCree. I didn't expect this to be… endearing,” Hanzo spoke to McCree. “Even if this is only our first date.”

“I know, darlin'. I've already told ya that I've fallen fer ya and I'm serious about that," McCree spoke, turning his gaze to Hanzo, picking up his hand. “Two years of bein’ lonely and here we are together in the Tunnel of Love. I can’t think of anythin’ else ta say ta ya, Han. I wanna spend th’ rest of my life with ya.”

“This is so sudden for you to say that, McCree. But after being heartbroken years ago, I thought I was never going to fall in love again… until I met you. I thought you were just a handsome cowboy until this day,” Hanzo said in a whisper as a blush came across his face.

“M-McCree… I-”

“I love you,” McCree cuts Hanzo off.

“What?”

“I love you, Hanzo Shimada. I can’t hold it in anymore, so I’ll say it again… I love you,” McCree said and Hanzo immediately knew that the cowboy was serious. He grabbed onto McCree’s hands, his gaze not leaving the latter’s.

“I… I don’t know what to say, but I love you too,” the Shimada said to him, as the music began to change into something more romantic. McCree began to lean closer to Hanzo and within seconds lips were locking together and a soft moan came out of Hanzo’s mouth as the kiss lasted for more than a minute. The kiss broke and the two look at each other and McCree just smiled before planting another kiss on the forehead until they reached to the end, grabbing their stuffed huskies.

“How about we get some dinner? As a beginnin’ of our buddin’ love?” McCree offered and Hanzo nodded, feeling the cowboy’s hand holding onto his once again.

“Yes, I would love that, McCree.”

The two walked together, continuing their first date at Blizzard World, the park’s lights shining below the night starry sky.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Soft classical music played in a large master bedroom as candles in the scent of vanilla mint lit up the room softly. A soft sigh was heard as Genji was seeing laying on a large California-sized bed. He was watching what it looked like to be Game of Thrones and he just lazily smiled before a large hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to what it looked like to be a larger male.

“Enjoying the night, my little dragon?” a low silky male voice with a Dutch tongue.

Genji looked up and Siebren du Kuiper was looking down at him with a genuine smile on his face, "Y-yeah, I am. Professor… I thought that you were upset at me for slacking off on my assignments."

Siebren chuckled and placed a kiss on Genji’s forehead, “It’s alright, I still want you to succeed. And please, call me Siebren, we are not in class anymore.”

“ _Gomen ne_ … Siebren,” Genji said in a chuckle. “I can’t help but call you Professor.”

“Oh, I can let you call me Professor,” Siebren said before smirking, slowly gripping onto Genji’s crotch, a soft moan pouring out of the younger Shimada’s mouth. “… if you promise me if you be a good boy.”

A soft blush came across Genji’s face and nodded, “I promise,” he said softly.

“Good,” Siebren said, placing a soft kiss onto Genji’s forehead before returning his gaze to the television.

**CHAPTER THREE – E N D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! That’s it for the third chapter and I really enjoyed writing McCree and Hanzo’s first date and such, even though I didn’t do a good job on it. But it’s okay, I will give them a better date, you just need to be on a look out for it! Also, I’ve decided to give Genji his own relationship and it’s going to be Sigma. Before you guys get on me, Sigma is younger than his canon self, but I thought he’ll act as Genji’s sugar daddy… if you know what I mean. There will be more of the side relationships as well as some minor Reinhardt/Lúcio and more. And don’t worry there will be smut later in the chapters.
> 
> Alright that’s all for now! Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter F O U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers! McCree and Hanzo's first date went very well and now they're ready to take it steps at a time! Now, as I said, there won't be any sex scenes in this chapter but I promise they will come in the later chapters. I will promise you. Now, without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used for the story. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment as well as the people behind them such as Michael Chu and Jeff Kaplan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning that there will be mature content. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else… please enjoy this modern fanfiction of Older!McCree and Young!Hanzo.

**Coffee Shops and Farmers**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER F O U R

Days had passed since his first date with McCree and Hanzo felt like he was in cloud nine. He had a wonderful time at Blizzard World and even kept the plushie and the necklace from the ride he and the cowboy rode in. A beautiful morning rose in the Shimada household, Hanzo, Genji, along with their father, Sojiro who was sitting quietly as they began to eat breakfast. Smiling to himself, Hanzo ate quietly and Sojiro looked at the elder twin and rose a brow while Genji remained silent as he ate his own breakfast while looking at Hanzo.

“You seem to be in a very nice mood today,” Sojiro spoke to Hanzo calmly. “Did something happen?”

Hanzo stopped eating when he heard his father ask him and he blushed, “Oh… it’s nothing really,” he spoke to the patriarch while grabbing his small bowl of miso soup.

“Nothing, you say? Isn’t that why you are blushing?” Sojiro queried with a small smile.

“Father, it’s nothing important. Honestly,” Hanzo tried to defend once again, hoping that Sojiro would leave it alone. But being a little shit as always, Genji placed his bowl of rice and turned to Sojiro with a smirk.

“ _Anija_ went on a date, Dad.”

Hanzo froze completely and Sojiro’s face shifted into a complete surprise. “Oh? You really went out on a date? I thought you told me that you were never going to love again. What made you change your mind?”

Trying to keep himself from strangling Genji for blurting out his business, Hanzo cleared his throat, “It wasn’t like I wanted to be in a relationship. He was a very nice guy and he was genuine enough to take me out for the night,” he explained straight to Sojiro who remained smiling. “He didn’t take me anywhere fancy, just the amusement park.”

“It’s the new Blizzard World theme park that just opened,” Genji blurted out.

"I can speak for myself, Genji. Thank you very much,” Hanzo snarled back at his younger twin brother.

“Hanzo,” Sojiro scolded lightly.

“I’m sorry, Father. Sometimes he needs to mind his own business,” Hanzo shot a hard glare at Genji once more, the latter sticking out his tongue.

“He’s still your brother.”

“I know, but he never tells me his business. So he shouldn’t tell anyone else mine. He needs to show a little respect,” Hanzo clarified directly at Sojiro, picking up the small bow of miso soup and drinking it slowly. “And he hasn’t learned anything.

Sojiro sighed, "Never mind about Genji. That is wonderful that you're trying to date again. If your mother was still alive, she would be so happy for you," he spoke to Hanzo, his smile reforming across his lips. "I hope that this person you are seeing treats you better than that fool you dated before."

Hanzo really couldn't catch a break. Everyone keeps bringing up the past of his ex-boyfriend and what he had done to him. He was tired of it and all he wants is to move on. He's seeing McCree now and he just wants to live his life. "I know, Father. And don't want to think about that, I just want to focus what's going on with me right now."

“Well then. Tell me… who is this lucky person?” Sojiro asked, his ears all open.

Hanzo swallowed hard and gripped onto his chopsticks, his heart beating rapidly as he was asked the question by his father. Genji just watched as he ate his breakfast, his devious smile remaining on his face. Hanzo looked at his twin brother, glaring at him before turning back to Sojiro.

“His name is… Jesse McCree.”

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In Blackwatch Ranch, McCree was seen carrying buckets of food to the pigpen where he poured it into their trough where a herd of pigs approached and began chowing down on their breakfast. Like before, he had been working since it was still dark. He sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his body and walked back into the house where he picked up his gloves and walked back outside where he picked up a large pitchfork. He began to think about his date with Hanzo, his smile began to trace across his face. The memories of their hands being entwined together and their shared kiss made the cowboy's heart skip a beat.

He was wearing the gold necklace he was given by the employees at Blizzard World and was surprised that the gem was a real ruby while the plushie was back at his home. He walked out to where he saw large stacks of hay as well as Gabriel who was seen forking the hay. When he got the glare, McCree groaned lowly as his happiness waned as he began to work along with Gabriel who softened his glare.

“What’s with the face, McCree? Did I ruin the mood?”

"Ya kinda did. I wasn’t expectin’ ya ta be takin’ care of th’ hay,” McCree spoke, not glancing at Gabriel.

“Now, that’s just rude,” Gabriel grumbled before taking a look at the necklace McCree was wearing, the red ruby sparkling in the suns’ light. “What’s with the necklace?” he questioned the cowboy who stopped.

“What necklace?” McCree asked.

“The one you’re wearing. You’re never into jewelry,” Gabriel said.

“I never said that that I ain’t into jewelry, and fer yer information, I got it while I was in Blizzard World,” McCree gave Gabriel a slight snark, the latter looking at him, unfazed by the remark.

“Seriously? An amusement park? Aren’t you a little old for that?”

"Yer never too old fer any theme park! And didn’t you and Jack go to Disney World on your wedding anniversary?” McCree retaliated.

“That was _his_ idea, not mine!” Gabriel shouted back. “I’m not even a fan of Disney!”

“Oh really? Then how come Jack told me that you and him were singin' A Friend Like Me, huh? And you couldn't stop talking about how you were able to meet the Avengers?" McCree said with a smirk.

“I-I was in my moment, okay? What about you? What were you doing at Blizzard World when you should be at the damn farm?” Gabriel retorted back at the cowboy who kept glancing at him before rolling his eyes. Gabriel sure loved to grind his gears. “I needed some time away from th’ farm. An’ also, I was on a date,” he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Gabriel stopped for a moment,”A date?” he queried.

“Yeah, a date,” McCree repeated.

“ _Dios Mio_ , Jesse. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me before!?” Gabriel looked taken aback of what he had heard from the cowboy who rolled his eyes.

“If I told ya, ya wouldn’t believe me anyways,” McCree drawled out. “And I had a wonderful time, thank you very much.”

Gabriel snorted and folded his arms, “I had the feeling that you told Jack instead of me,” he grumbled out and a smirk traced across McCree’s face, a look of confidence began to show from his brown eyes.

“Yep, sure did. He's a lot softer than ya," he snarked. “Maybe ya should learn from him, he _is_ yer husband after all,” he snorted back, earning a groan from Gabriel, ripping his glare from McCree. “I don’t know why I’d bother asking you,” he grumbled.

“Then why’d ya bother then, Gabe?” McCree continued to smirk.

“You are really lucky Jack is still here, if he wasn’t, I would be strangling your ass,” Gabriel growled as he continued to fork the hay.

“I’d like ta see ya try,” McCree finished, the Latino male remaining silent as a response. McCree lets out a silent sigh as he continued to work on the hay with Gabriel. No other conversation was ever started by the two and the cowboy remained smiling again. He knew what he was going to do once he is finished with his work.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After breakfast, the Shimada brothers were put to work at the Shimada Coffeehouse as Sojiro began to keep watch on the two. Hanzo excelled on his professionalism while Genji was dawdling off in his video games until Hanzo scolded him since the elder Shimada was keeping an eye on the two. Thankfully for them, Sojiro began to hire more people to work at the coffee shop due to his plan to expand his company all over the country and that was like a breath of fresh air for Hanzo and that means he could take longer breaks. The sounds of the cash register chimed as Hanzo placed in cash and took in cards to confirm every single order. He was wearing the necklace he had gotten from Blizzard World, which he was surprised that the sapphire gemstone was real, like the ruby one McCree has, and it made him think about the cowboy and their first date.

He blushed slightly and smiled until he felt a vibration on his phone in his jeans. As he was called to take his break, Hanzo went to the back room and took out his phone where he sees a text from McCree.

M: _Howdy, sugar! I should be comin’ by later on t’day! Gabe is makin’ me work like a dog >_<_

Hanzo sends McCree a text

H: _Alright, I can’t wait to see you again. <3_

As Hanzo was about to put his phone away, Genji entered the room and a smirk appeared on his face. “Still texting that cowman, _anija_?” he teased.

Hanzo scowled, “You really need to mind your own business, Genji. Is that too much to ask?" he said exasperatedly before he lets out a huff and turning away from the green-haired annoyance. "And your break isn't until 10 more minutes."

“The guys wanted me to take my break early. Besides, I already know that you’re in love with that cowman,” Genji said with a grin and Hanzo just blushed hard, his gaze kept part. He could feel the urge of wringing Genji’s neck like he wanted to before, he really wanted to. But he kept his self-restraint while gripping onto his phone. “Yes, we had a wonderful time at Blizzard World but that is just the beginning. We haven’t planned on where are we going to go on our next date.”

“Oh? Are you two gonna get freaky this time?” Genji assumed in his cheeky manner.

“Now, you are asking too much!” Hanzo barked, turning his glare at Genji who laughed. “I’m not trying to rush into things!”

“Oh? But you have to admit, he's hot," Genji continued.

“Ugh.. why do I even bother to tell you anything? You just like to make things harder for me," Hanzo groaned, his irritation at a higher limit. “I’m not making things hard for you. You got yourself a guy who won’t take you for granted,” Genji pointed out. “If this keeps up, you might start your wedding bells.”

“Genji, I’m still in college. I told you, I don’t want to rush things,” Hanzo returned plainly.

“I never said that you should push it. I know you don't wanna get hurt again, but you don't wanna hold yourself back from getting the chance to actually tell him how you feel about him," Genji persuaded Hanzo who began to breathe hotly.

“I know. But I still have my fears.”

“Don't you think I know that? Everyone has the same feeling as you when it comes to relationships," Genji advised to his older twin as he walked up to him. "Yeah, I'm rambling and such, but I know that guy will make you happy."

Hanzo shook his head while smiling, “You like to assume things a lot, don’t you. Shouldn’t you worry about your own relationships, like I have been telling you multiple times?” he jabbed.

Genji rolled his eyes, unfazed by the remark, “Forget about me. This is about you. So, don’t you dare waste this chance!” he gives Hanzo the thumbs up.

Hanzo didn’t say anything else and he knew that Genji was right. He touched the necklace while looking at the texts between him and McCree. His heart couldn’t stop beating strongly for he was indeed falling hard for the cowboy and the latter was falling hard for him. Looking back at his phone, he texted McCree.

H: _Shall I prepare you a nice cup of coffee when you get here?_

M: _I would love that darlin’. Yer coffee is the best. ;)_

Hanzo blushed softly and texted the cowboy.

H: _See you soon, McCree. <3_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The busy service soon died down and it was now one hour away from closing time. Hanzo sighed heavily as he stood in front of the counter as the rest of the employees left as their shifts came to an end. Wiping the small sweat off of his head, Hanzo leaned against the counter as he looked at his phone as the clock began to tick away. After Sojiro went upstairs, the sound of the doors opened, followed by the clinking sounds of spurs with the large steps of boots approaching the counter. Hanzo looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Jesse McCree was standing before him, smiling as ever.

“Howdy, darlin!” the cowboy mused.

“Hello, McCree. You kind of surprised me there,” Hanzo said with a smile.

“I told ya that I was gonna come here. I couldn't leave th' farm or else Gabe would rip my head off," McCree exclaimed with a chuckle. "Workin' on a farm is what I love ta do, but with guys like him around, it ain't fun."

“Working in a farm is nothing compared to standing behind a cash register for hours until your feet hurt," Hanzo said with a smirk, earning a hearty laugh from McCree. “Is that so? That makes me fall in love with ya more. I love it when a guy when he works hard,” he chortled and Hanzo just blushed lightly.

“Same goes for me,” Hanzo professed.

“Okay, okay, loverboy,” Genji said as he walked up to the two. “Can I get you anything, cowman?”

“Yeah, give me th’ usual. Put it on my tab,” McCree grinned and Genji nodded.

Hanzo shook his head, "So, what brings you back here?" he queried McCree who leaned in close to the Shimada.

“I'd thought I come ta see ya as I had said. Ain't it wrong for me ta do that b'fore our next date?" he purred and Hanzo's heart skipped a beat. “Next date? What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinkin' a movie date, maybe. After workin' in th' coffee shop fer a while," McCree offered. "Any movie ya like ta see?"

“I don’t know, McCree,” Hanzo said with a smile as he got closer to the cowboy. “Maybe you can surprise me. You know I am a person who loves surprises. Like how you did with Blizzard World.”

McCree smiled even more, “Well then, how about next Saturday? You ain’t workin’ on that day,” he offered and the Japanese male nodded.

“I’d love to go with you, McCree. Anything to get out of the coffee shop. Genji! Hurry up with that coffee!”

“Keep your panties on, _mom_. I have it all ready to go," Genji said as he returns with McCree’s drink, handing it over to him. “Don’t worry, cowman. It’s on us, courtesy of my brother here.” Hanzo shook his head after Genji winking at him and saying, "You should introduce him to Dad later on," in a whisper before walking away, leaving the two alone once again. McCree lets out a chuckle while Hanzo ran his fingers through his black hair.

“My brother can be a handful. I’m sorry, McCree,” he spoke to him in an apologetic tone.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, babe. Yer brother is a little shit but he’s very fun ta hang out with. Let’s hope he doesn’t tag along to our dates,” McCree mused. “Especially this next one. So, Saturday?”

Hanzo nodded, “It’s a date!” he said, his smile getting bigger.

“Perfect,” McCree said as he placed a kiss on Hanzo’s hand. “And _yer_ perfect.”

He couldn’t help but playfully roll his eyes at the cowboy.

**CHAPTER FOUR – E N D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Sorry for the long wait, it has been hot for the last few days and I have been very lazy as a result. So I am sorry that if the story is short. I wanted to make it longer but I didn’t have the energy. So you’re gonna have to wait until the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I have plans of making two new McHanzo fanfictions. Spoiler alert, there going to have a vampire/oni theme, so be on a lookout and I am very excited to show you guys!
> 
> Anyways, that’s all for today! Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	5. Chapter F I V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Coffee Shops and Farmers you have waited for a long time! And yes, this fanfiction will be having more dates. The sex will be coming soon, just bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used for the story. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment as well as the people behind them such as Michael Chu and Jeff Kaplan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning that there will be mature content. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else… please enjoy this modern fanfiction of Older!McCree and Young!Hanzo.

**Coffee Shops and Farmers**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER F I V E

It was a Saturday and Hanzo had gotten out of the shower, looking forward to his date with McCree who had just called him recently, letting him know that he will be picking him up soon. Hanzo was very excited like he was before and he couldn't get the excitement out of him. The radio was softly playing and Hanzo dried his hair before brushing it while his clothes were set on his bed. He hummed to the song happily as he finished brushing his hair and tied it in a neat ponytail before putting on his outfit.

As he was getting dressed, Genji enters the room completely shirtless walked past Hanzo’s room and he could see him getting dressed. He shook his head before Hanzo turned to the corner of his eye. “I can see you, Genji,” he spoke to him with a smirk and the younger twin flipped him off. “Fuck you, bro,” he said. “You see me shirtless all the time.”

“Yes, but you know how Father is when it comes to that," Hanzo said.

“Well, dad's not here," Genji said before walking into the bathroom to take a nice shower to start his day.

“Yes, but you need to show a little self-respect,” Hanzo called out as Genji closed the door and starting the shower water.

Shaking his head, Hanzo looked himself in the mirror to make sure he was well-dressed before his phone began to buzz. Grabbing the phone, he pressed onto the screen where it was two messages – both from McCree and Hana. He read Hana’s text first.

**D.Va:** _Hey, Hanzo! L_ _ú_ _cio’s birthday is next week, you should come to his party! There’s gonna be music, food, all of the good shit!_

“Note to self, invite McCree to Lúcio’s birthday party,” Hanzo spoke before scrolling down to McCree’s message.

 **M:** _Hey there, Hannybee! I’ll be down there 2 pick ya up! Don’t take 2 long, ya hear? ;)_

Hanzo shook his head and replied.

**H:** _No need to tell me, McCree. I am all dressed and ready to go. <3_

As Hanzo was going to put his phone down, he gets a reply from McCree and he reached into his inbox to look at his message.

**M:** _Perfect. See ya soon, darlin’ <333_

Hanzo sighed heavily as he placed the phone back into his pocket and walked out of his bedroom where he saw Genji come out of the shower, steam coming out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair right before he turned to see Hanzo staring at him and he blushed furiously.

“H-Hanzo! What the fuck!?”

Hanzo shook his head, “Genji, you see me naked all the time. I don’t see why you are so embarrassed about,” he said nonchalantly.

“Shut up!” Genji sputtered out. “Shouldn’t that cowman be here to pick you up already?”

“He already texted me and he’s on his way. By the way, Genji, what’s gotten you all active? Normally, you would be locked in your room playing Grand Theft Auto V all day.”

As Hanzo folded his arms, Genji’s blush fades away and turned his head, “Like any of _that_ is your business,” he snarked and the older twin remained unfazed.

“I know you, Genji. You barely leave the house unless… you finally found someone,” Hanzo said, giving him a side smile.

“That’s not true, Hanzo! I _do_ go out most times. Mainly with Hana, Lúcio, and Lena!” Genji shot back and Hanzo rose his brow. “Really?”

“Yeah! Hana even texted me about Lúcio’s birthday party which I’m going!”

“I got her text too, but we’re talking about right now. Are you seeing someone?” Hanzo questioned.

Genji glared at Hanzo who calmly stared at him, waiting for his answer. Thinking about his night with Siebren, he didn't want his brother to know that he and the professor were fucking, or else it wouldn't be pretty at all. "Yes, I'm seeing someone," he said slightly vividly.

“Well, it’s about time. And where can I meet this fine young lady?” Hanzo said with a smile.

“It's not a 'she', it's a 'he'," Genji corrected. "And for your information, he's not ready to meet anyone. We're just getting to know each other. He's a shy guy and I don't wanna push him. Now, that you got what you wanted, I would love to go back to my room."

Hanzo shook his head and patted Genji on the back, "It's good that you finally get to start a relationship, Genji. Now, I won't have to hear you trying to give me dating advice even they are very good to know," he said, leaving Genji blushing more.

“Y-yeah whatever.”

Almost in a cue, Hanzo's phone began to ping. He had received a message from McCree.

**M:** _Hey, darlin’! I’m outside. Hope ur ready!_

Hanzo texted back.

 **H:** _Be down in a split second._

“Gotta go, Genji. Have fun with your special someone,” Hanzo said before leaving the hallways and heading out the door where he meets McCree standing against his truck, giving him the brightest smile. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” he said to the farmer.

“Nope, yer just in time. I hope yer a big fan of Marvel,” McCree spoke back.

“Marvel? I blame my brother on that,” Hanzo said with a snicker. “I’ve watched every single movie they have come out with. I’ve even watched Avengers Endgame and I couldn’t stop crying for days. Tony didn’t deserve to die.”

McCree nodded, “Yeah. But there’s a new movie called Captain Marvel. I’m pretty sure yer familiar with that,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, I'm familiar with it. I was looking forward to seeing the movie," Hanzo exclaimed.

“Well then, why don’t we get goin’? We can’t miss the earliest show,” McCree beamed. He opened the passenger door and Hanzo thankfully enters the truck before the farmer got on the driver’s side. He looked at Hanzo and Hanzo looked at him before the two giggled, the Japanese college student blushing slightly before McCree grabbed hold of his hand. He looked at the cowboy who smiled at him, giving him a loving stare before turning back on the road.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When they made their arrival at the movie theater, both McCree and Hanzo got their tickets and snacks before making their way to their designated auditorium and made their way to the back row seating where they got a perfect view of the screen. Once they got themselves comfortable, the movie began to start. “Ya ready fer this, darlin’?” he whispered to Hanzo.

“I was born ready,” Hanzo replied with a smile as he began to dig into the popcorn. The cinema wasn’t packed at all since the movie had already been released but neither McCree nor himself had seen the movie but he was indeed excited. His phone began to vibrate and he took it out quickly to see that Genji had sent him a text.

**G:** _Have fun with your little date, anija. Don’t get too comfy!_

Hanzo shook his head before McCree gripped onto his leg, “Han, th’ movie’s startin’,” he spoke to him and he quickly puts his phone away, “Sorry, my brother texted me,” he said.

McCree smiled, “Ya never told me about th’ rest of yer family,” he whispered.

“No, I haven’t. But I would love to know about yours,” Hanzo spoke to the cowboy. “I never got a deep story on what had happened when you were younger.”

“Heh heh. Yer right, Hannybee. I never got in detail with my family. Maybe do some family talk after the movie? Maybe go to a nice restaurant?”

Hanzo smiled, “I’d love that. There’s so much I want to tell you. I even want to tell you about Genji and his annoying self,” he said with a snicker and McCree chuckled back. “I'm kinda jealous of ya. Ya love yer brother a lot."

“Of course, despite our differences, we’re like two peas in a pod. You… don’t have any siblings, do you?” Hanzo questioned McCree, the cowboy shook his head wholly.

“Uh-uh. I’m an only child in my family. Never got a brother or sister,” McCree said. “I can tell ya everythin’ when we finish the movie. ‘Cause right now, they’re showin’ th’ fight scene on th’ train.”

Hanzo looked at the screen where he sees Carol Danvers, the main heroine of the movie fighting an old woman who was revealed to be a Skrull and people trying to restrain her but managed to break free before the Skrull changed into a man before heading to the top of the train, the fight becoming more intense. Hanzo’s eyes lit up as the action continued while McCree wrapped his arm around the elder Shimada, catching the latter’s attention. A soft blush colored his cheeks as he smiled as he and McCree continued to watch the movie.

The movie comes to an end and Hanzo left the auditorium as he couldn’t stop talking about how well the movie went. McCree chuckled as he held his hand, “I’m glad ya like th’ movie. I was shocked that th’ cute kitty turned out ta be an alien,” he said in a chuckle.

“A Flerken you mean?” Hanzo said, correcting the farmer.

“Yeah, that. But overall, that movie was great. Marvel really outdid themselves this time,” McCree said with a laugh.

“How long have you been a fan of Marvel, McCree?”

The question made McCree's eyes light up, "Since I was a kid, Hanny. I used ta own lots of comics, Spider-Man and th' X-Men bein' my all-time favorites!" he said. "I don't what happened ta' them later after I got older, but thank God I was able ta' find the ones I owned b'fore."

“Nerd,” Hanzo muttered jokingly.

“I heard that darlin’. I’d kiss you in front of everyone if I was devious enough,” McCree said with a smirk.

Hanzo giggled, “Would you?” he asked.

“Yeah. Ain’t jokin’.”

A loud thump echoed in his chest, “But McCree, this is only our second date,” Hanzo spoke in a playful dramatic tone. “You wouldn’t dare to kiss me in public.”

“Oh, I would. Ain’t it wrong fer me ta kiss th’ person I like?” McCree purred. “Didn’t we kiss on our first date?”

“Well, yes. But that’s only the beginning, _cowman_. We still have a long way to go,” Hanzo said, winking back at McCree and his own heart skipped a bit.

‘ _God, I love him so much!_ ’

“So, McCree. Which restaurant are you planning to take me?”

McCree looked at Hanzo after hearing the questioned and his smirk turned back into a smile, “Oh, it’s a surprise. An’ I think ya might like it when we get there.”

“Oh, well then, shall we go?”

“Of course, darlin’.”

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The two left the movie theater and McCree drives Hanzo to the other side of the city, where he was met by a large Italian style restaurant simply called Casa di Rialto. When Hanzo go out of the truck to see the restaurant and was surprised, “McCree. Is this…,” he asked and McCree nodded.

“Yep. What do ya think?” McCree asked with a small grin.

“What do I think? I haven't been to this place in a while!" Hanzo exclaimed.

“Really? Well, yer in fer a treat. Just made reservations fer th’ both of us when we left the movies,” McCree mused. “We better get in there though, or else we’ll lose the reservation.”

Hanzo happily nodded, taking McCree's offering hand and walking into the restaurant where they are met by the waiter who greeted them politely. McCree showed him the reservation on his phone. The waiter kindly takes them to their reserved seating and gave them their menus while the other waiter served them the best wine. Thank God, Hanzo turned 21 two months ago. The two clinked their glasses together as they began to start chatting about the story of their lives while being served.

“What? Yer ma did that to yer dad?” Jesse nearly spat the wine out but caught himself.

Hanzo chuckled, “Yes, she did. My mother was a pretty tough person and she didn’t take any foolishness. When my father catcalled her, she gave him the biggest and loudest slap. Loud enough for everyone to hear. Since then, my father still chased her until she gave in,” he responded. “She can pretty scary when being rubbed the wrong way.”

“Sheesh, she’s almost like my own ma,” McCree snorted playfully.

“Oh? What was _your_ mother like?” Hanzo asked curiously.

“My ma? Whew, she ain't like them pretty and innocent girls. She grew in in a family of men due ta her own mother, my granny, passin' away when she was younger an' she learned how ta fight an' all and she would talk a lotta shit if anyone tried ta talk to her. That's what happened to _my_ dad. When he kindly flirted with her, she ended him hittin’ him with a baseball bat!” McCree exclaimed and Hanzo nearly fell off his chair.

“Oh my god! Was your father alright?”

“Yeah, he was. My ma apologized ta him later but my dad was already in love with her by the time she knocked him out. So yeah, my ma ain’t ta be fucked with when in her bad side,” McCree laughed.

“That’s quite of a story. But it makes me curious… how did they pass?” Hanzo asked.

“My dad… he was a police officer. He got involved with some gang an’ they shot him several times, killin’ ‘im and my ma, she suffered a heart attack an’ died on her way to th’ hospital,” McCree replied in a lament. “Since their passin’, I was sent from foster home ta foster home until I was adopted by Jack an’ Gabe.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you had to deal with that, McCree. My mother… she also passed away from natural causes and it put my father into depression and he would drink constantly. What made him stop was that he had myself and Genji and he didn’t want us to see him becoming a brooding drunkard. So, he cleaned himself up and he started on making a business he always wanted to make: starting his own coffee shop,” Hanzo spoke to the farmer.

“And what about Genji?” McCree rose a brow. “I bet th’ little shit loves ta mess with ya.”

“You have no idea, McCree. Having a twin brother like Genji can be work,” Hanzo exclaimed. “He’s like a 10-year-old stuck in a 21-year-old’s body. He loves to play around and don’t think about the consequences. This is because my mother spoiled him rotten when we were younger.”

McCree laughed, “Sheesh, that must be work for ya. I’m already jealous,” he joked.

“If you had a sibling, you would understand,” Hanzo commented while drinking his wine. “And if anyone who should be envious, it’s me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I always wanted a little brother or sister but unfortunately… I never got th’ chance,” McCree said while sighing. “Now let’s get ta th’ fun part – what happened between you and yer last boyfriend?”

Hanzo blinked for a moment and placed his glass down, "It is a long story, McCree. I met this guy when I was in my sophomore year in high school. He was three years older than me and he started off as a fine gentleman. It was like it came out of a Disney movie. He would take me out on many dates and shower me with gifts and we would talk like crazy. But then I realized that all of that was nothing but lies. One day I caught him fucking another guy and my whole world shattered around me. He left me when I just started college and since then, I haven't dated anyone, "he spoke fully to McCree who began to feel taken aback and slight anger began to bubble up inside of him.

“Wow, I can’t believe he did that to ya, darlin’. Ya didn’t deserve that,” he said.

“I know… and my brother kept pestering me about trying to date again and even my father. But after what had happened, I didn’t want to go through that again.” Hanzo gripped onto his glass rightly, the wine slowly rippling to the grasp.

“Hey, it's okay. That asshole doesn't realize what he had thrown away. As my dad says, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' ain't I right?" McCree said comfortingly, placing his large hand onto Hanzo's.

“I would say the same thing for you,” Hanzo delivered, earning a hearty chuckle.

“Yeah. My relationship with my last boyfriend wasn’t the best either as I said b’fore. He wasn’t an asshole, but he was kinda… distant. Ta be honest with ya, he was still dealin’ with a pretty fucked up past,” McCree went on.

“What was he was like?”

“Aside from th’ personality, he was slender, tan skin, snow-white hair, tattoos goin’ his neck an’ arms,” McCree described and Hanzo tilted his head.

“Sounds like someone was going through a phase. No offense though.”

“Yeah, sounds about right. Hm?" McCree turned his gaze to the other side of the restaurant where he sees none other than Genji coming inside and sitting to a table inches away from him and Hanzo. "Um, Han, sugar? I don't wanna spoil our conversation, but… looks like we got some company here," he shifted his gaze, and Hanzo began to look up and his eyes widened.

“Genji? What is he doing here?”

Genji thanked the waiter for the table before Siebren made his approach, sitting on the other side of the table and Hanzo's jaw nearly dropped from what he was seeing before turning back to McCree, "T-that's our college instructor!" he whispered to McCree. "Why is my brother with him?"

“I dunno, but it looks like he’s treatin’ ‘im with lunch,” McCree said before he saw Siebren kiss Genji’s hand and the farmer quickly turned his head back to Hanzo.

“On second thought, it’s definitely more than that.”

“I’m going to have a word with him when I get home,” Hanzo said as he looked at his brother talking to Siebren, but McCree grabbed his hand, shaking his head.

“Don’t try ta interrogate ‘im, darlin’. He’s old enough ta take care of ‘imself.”

“But McCree...”

“Let ‘im take care of ‘imself. B’sides, we still have a lot more ta go on our date,” McCree spoke before winking at him.

“And what do you have in mind?" Hanzo asked.

“You will know soon enough, darlin’.”

Hanzo felt himself smile once again, completely ignoring Genji with Sigma. “I look forward in you surprising me once again,” he smiled and McCree grabbed the Shimada's hand, kissing it softly while the latter just blushed happily before cornering his eye to Genji and Siebren who were seen having a nice conversation, their laughter being heard from inches away as they began to talk about whatever they were talking about.

After lunch, McCree led Hanzo back to the truck, turning on the ignition before the older male turned to Hanzo, “Hope ya ready ta see what I have in store, next,” he flattered and Hanzo just shook his head.

“You don’t need to tell me twice, McCree. I’m already excited,” Hanzo beamed back.

“Well then. Let’s get goin’ shall we?”

“Yes. Let’s.”

**CHAPTER FIVE – E N D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for the fifth chapter! Look, I know you want McCree and Hanzo to start fucking, but I want them to develop more. SLOW… BURN, okay? Now, I do wanna apologize for taking so long. Lazy days and all but I promise that I will get this story done. Also, there will be ex-drama in this story, but there will be no angst in it. I don’t want to see these two get hurt, I want them to be happy like Cinderella and Prince Charming. I know I am a sap for happy endings but I don’t care.
> 
> Okay, that’s it for today and in the next chapter, Hanzo takes McCree out to Lúcio’s birthday party and trouble starts brewing.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
